Systems are now in use for processing an acquired image. For example, systems are now in use for processing an acquired image to determine the entrance into, and the departure of individuals from, a defined area such as an enclosure. Systems are also in use for determining the identity of individuals and objects in an enclosure. Systems are further in use for tracking the movement and variations in the positioning of individuals in an enclosure. These are only a few examples of different types of processing and uses of acquired images.
As of now, different processing and uses of acquired images require different types of systems to be constructed. For example, the same system cannot be used to identify an individual in a crowd and to track the movement of the identified individual in the crowd and particularly the movement of the individual in a defined area such as an enclosure or from one defined area to another defined area. The same system cannot also be used to magnify a particular portion of an acquired image and process that magnified portion. Since different systems are required to perform different functions, costs to individuals or organizations have increased, available space has become limited and complexities in operation have become magnified.